The Story Of A Girl
by Xx-AdorKableCutiePie-xX
Summary: Sharpay was the most popularist person ever. 'til last summer when everything when wrong she went to extreme measures to get what she wanted. Now she is the most h8ed girl in EHS. But the shoulder she is found crying on , is definatly not who she expected


**High School Musical - The Story Of A Girl**

**Chapter 1- You don't even know her**

It was the first day back after summer vaction and the halls of east high school were filled with giggles and groans. Gabriella Montez was pulling her english book out of her locker. she felt hands wrap around her and cover her eyes.

"Hey Beautiful, guess who" She heard a famlier voice say.

"if i guess right do i win a kiss?" said gabriella smiling.

"definetly" the voice replied.

Gabriella removed the hands from her eyes and turned around to see Troy smiling at her. she put her arms round his neck and kissed him softly , They heard Chad saying "ohhhhh love birds", and instanly pulled apart. "you know you have great timing" said troy sounding kind of annoyed. Chad laughed and spun a basketball on his finger. "Couch told me to get you.." chad began. "Basket Ball! , oh i toatally spaced" said troy remembering he had Basketball for free period. He kissed Gabriella softly beore rushing of to the Gym. Gabriella sighed as she shut her locker. Troy was always putting basketball before her, "no gabriella , don't think like that, he loves you and you love him , and you gotta let him free to do what he likes" she said talking to herself.

She flipped her bag over her shoulder and walked over to the Mu2 , she was supposed to be rehersing her lines with Kelsi. She waited pationatly outside the door for Kelsi , but she could hear a voice ,singing , she looked through the window of the room next door she saw Sharpay playing the piano and singing

_**Don't think your gonna change what's inside of me **_

_**Make me who you want me to be**_

_**Won't be someone i'm not for somebody else.**_

_**For somebody else , someone else**_

_**Love me with all my imperfections**_

_**Not for an image of your design**_

_**Love me for what you see inside**_

_**Love me for me**_

_**and not for someone that i would never be**_

_**cause what you get is what you see**_

_**and i can't be anymore than what i am..**_

"urgh.." Sharpay said slamming her hands down on the piano , Gabriella walked in the room , unnoticed "That's a beautiful song" Gabriella said. Sharpay turned around "Yeah , but yours will be better, it always is" said Sharpay sounding depressed.Gabriella sat down next to Sharpay.

"Sharpay .. Can't we just forget about the summer and everything that happened , I don't like seeing you upset..." gabriella Began.

"Montez , why are you even talking to me?". Sharpay inturupted.

"because i wanna start over , you and me , you may think i don't care , but i do, Listen i know troy will be to busy with basket ball to even pay attention to the talent show , so.. how about we do it together?" Gabriella said nervously waiting for the answer

"You and me??" asked sharpay.

"Yeah" Gabriella Replied

Sharpay smiled. "I'll ruin it for you,you have a beautiful voice and well , I'm vien" Sharpay said "did i just say that" sharpay said not believing what she had just said about herself . Gabriella laughed. "Gabriella , Gabi?" She heard a Famlier voice calling. "gotta go , I'll talk to ya later ok" Gabriella said standing up. "yeah sure" sharpay said turnging back to the piano. Gabriella walked out of the room and found Kelsi."Hey, so you wanna practice?" Kelsi asked. "Actually no , i don't think i'm doing the talent show with Troy anymore." Gabriella answered.

Back in Mu1 Sharpay began playing a different song.

_**Suddenly i**_

_**am in front of the lights**_

_**everything i'm feeling**_

_**scary and beautiful at the same time**_

_**and everyday**_

_**i try just to breathe**_

_**i wanna show the whole world the truth inside of me**_

_**suddenly people know my name**_ .

_**suddenly everyhting has changed**_

.

Gabriella walked over to the field and sat down with her friends Taylor and Martha.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Gabi , what are you gonna sing for the talent show?" Taylor asked

"I don't know yet" Gabriella replied

"Well has Troy been practising at all?" Martha asked.

"I don't think he wants to do the show" Gabriella sighed

"Well you better watch out for Sharpay , she will probably try and split you and Troy apart again , she is such a bitch , daddy's little princess who get's whatever she wants..."Taylor began

"Don't talk about her like that , you don't even know her , I'm going to English , Cya later , Maybe" Gabriella said angerily walking off.


End file.
